You see the real me
by pixie-reiko
Summary: Yuna comes to live with her cousin Rikku for her last year at school. Its another classic high school fic!TidusYuna, RikkuGippal, PaineBaralai. Please R&R! rated T for teen [DEAD FOR NOW BE BACK LATER
1. Real Me?

AN: Hey guys Yea, this isn't that good, Its my 1st fanfic and my best friend helped me write it I hope you like it and please don't flame!!!

- Reiko

Disclaimer: I don't own FF Why must you make me say this stuff it hurts. any new people are all mine so no touchie!  
  
-----------------------

You see the real me Anata ga mite de kureru kara

The door bell rang,  
"I'll get it" A girl screamed from upstairs. She rushed out of her room slid down the banister and sprinted to the door. She opened it and hugged the person standing there "Yunie!!! Your FINALLY here! I have missed you soo much and your gonna go to my school and its gonna be sooooo much fun Yunie!!!!"

"Well its nice to see you too Cid's girl, haven't seen you so happy to see me in along time, I'll forget the fact you got my name wrong".

"WHAAAAAT?!" Rikku said when she heard the reply and let go of ther person to fin not her cousin but Gippal. "You! Why I gonna... Why are YOU here?"  
"I'm here to pick up some parts from brother" he said gesturing for her to move aside "If you don't mind"  
"Oh!" Rikku exclaimed "sorry!" she moved aside for Gippal to pass.  
"Well nice seeing you again Rix" he said as he walked into the next room.  
"I AM NOT CALLED RIX" She yelled after him "IT'S RI-KKU!!! NOT RIX, RI-KKU!!!" Gippal smiled to himself as she yelled after him,  
"Same old Rikku" he muttered.

Rikku sighed and shut the door and looked at her watch - it was 7:05 now, Yuna was never late, she was meant to be here at 7. Rikku frowned. Her cousin was coming to live with her for a year so she could attend Rikku's school, because her school has the best Al-bhed program in the whole of Spira and Yuna being half al-bhed, found it necessary to learn her other half's language. Rikku made it to her living room and sat down on the couch. She picked up a magazine and started reading about the latest fashions. Rikku's dream was to become a famous fashion designer.

The door bell rang again "I'll get it!" Rikku yelled yet again. She ran to get the door yet again. She opened it and cheeked to see who it was before jumping on them. "Yunie!" She screamed and hugged her. Yuna was caught by surprise and dropped all her bags onto the ground. Rikku bent down and helped Yuna pick up her bags. "I missed you so much! It's been like year! How are you? What have you been doing? Hows Braska?...." Rikku bombarded her cousin with questions. Yuna smiled Rikku's hadn't changed one bit over the year and she was glad but she wondered had she changed? A little maybe, not much she was the same old Yuna... _I guess its time to start again, to change and show the real me _Yuna though. Rikku Helped her carry her bags inside and up to her room. They sat there and chatted for most of the night.  
  
-----------------------

"Yunie Yunie Yunie wakie wakie!!!" Rikku said in a sing-song voice as she opened her cousin's curtains, "School today! Yay yay yay!!" she continued, "Get up! Get up! Get out of bed..."

"I'm up!!" Yuna yelled at her cousin. "Just please be quiet!" Rikku giggled.

"Another mission done" And she skipped downstairs.

Yuna sighed and got out of bed. Running her hand through her hair, she went to get dressed. She ran her hand through her hair several times, _something is not right..._ she thought. She walked over to the mirror and gasped at her hair. Then she remembered. Rikku had insisted to give her a new look. She had cut her hair and had given her some of her own clothes. After school, she was to go "op shopping" with her, so Rikku could make her own stuff. She smiled at her new hair cut after awhile, _maybe this is the real me and I can get Rikku to design something more me, Its happening at last _she thought_, this is the real me _and she looked at her new hair cut with happiness.

Yuna took awhile to get dressed. She disapproved of most of Rikku's clothes- they were FAR to revealing.

She slowly walked down the stairs. Yuna was SO not a morning person. Yuna had to force down her breakfast in order to leave with Rikku (she said something about duties calling)

-----------------------  
  
"Lookie Yunie!! We're here!" Rikku exclaimed. Yuna (still half asleep) got out of Rikku's car.

"Come on Yunie! I gotta hurry! Got duties! I'll take you to the office, they will talk to ya, then Head Boy and Girl will take you on a tour of the school, Come on!!" Rikku dragged her cousin off into the crowd.  
  
-----------------------

"Okay Miss Yuna, we have your timetable, now we will just call for your Head Boy and Girl in advance- they have a tendency of being late," Ms Prendegast leant forward and whispered "I don't know how they got Head Boy and Girl" she leant back and laughed. Yuna shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Errrrr...thank you" Yuna muttered, looking strangely at the principal. Yuna had been here getting details etc sorted out for half and hour and was extremely bored (This was the longest amount of time that Yuna had ever spent in a principals office, this was tsumaranai!) A voice came out of the intercom-

"_Please excuse the interruption, but would the Head Boy and Girl please report to the office immediately. That is- the Head Boy and Girl to the office immediately. Thank you"_

About 15mins later, the door behind Yuna opened. The Principal looked up.

"Sup Prendy!" said a male voice.

"Hiya Prendy!!!" said a familiar voice. Yuna turned around.

"Rikku!?!?" she exclaimed, "Why are you here!?!?"

"Head Girl at ya service!!" Chirped Rikku happily

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yuna stared in disbelief.

"Unfortunately this is true" Ms Prendegast said shaking her head.

"Hey!!" Rikku exclaimed. The guy next to Rikku laughed. Ms Prendegast looked at the boy.

"The same could be said about you Tidus" The boy stopped laughing.

"Awww Prendy! We all know you love us!" Ms Prendegast laughed.

"Anyway, time for your tour Miss Yuna! Don't loose her" She said looking at Rikku and Tidus.

"YES MA'M!" Rikku and Tidus said saluting her at the same time.


	2. Friends

AN: Thank you (arigatou!!!) to all my wonderful reviewers!!!

**Random girl that you actually know!! YAY!!!: **Cheers Julia!!  
**milki.E**: Thanks! Yes I am a newbie! waves sign saying "I am a n00b"  
**Gip-Rik**: Thank you!!!  
**RAAAAAW: **Thanks I didn't really know what to do so I stuck them as head boy and girl yea Glad you like it  
**Haruka: **Thank you! Yes I am a 1t timer nods  
**lilsweetbabe14: **Thank you yes it will be interesting to see what happens! Us newbies need to stick together!!!

-----------------------

You see the real me Anata ga mite de kureru kara  
Chapter 2 - Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own FF okayies? I said it happy?? hehe. any new people are all mine so no touchie!

-----------------------

"And that's it Yunie! Welcome to Zanarkand High!" Rikku exclaimed to Yuna as they reached the office after the full tour of the school. "So what did ya think?"  
"It's….Big!" Yuna concluded.  
"Sure is, but once you spend a few days here, you will get it easy breezy." Tidus explained.  
"And if you get lost no ones gonna kill ya… well, Auron might- but yea, different story."  
"Now off with you! Time for 4th prd! And you have…………….. ART! I don't have that Yunie, so try and get there yourself kay?" Rikku finished.

The full school tour had taken 3prds plus Interval because Rikku and Tidus didn't want to go to their History, Math and English classes. They both seemed pretty satisfied with themselves, and now Rikku had PE and Tidus had Chemistry.

-----------------------

Yuna looked at her timetable- _Art R27M_ then looked at the door to her left _R27M_.

_Yay, I got it right 1st time!_ Yuna thought. _Wow! Rikku can be a good tour guide! Oh and Tidus! _She laughed and opened the door.  
The whole class turned their heads and looked at Yuna as she made her way up to the teachers desk.  
"Oh, hello you must be Yuna the new student" The teacher said as Yuna made it to her desk. "Its good to have a new student doing art! Our class gets smaller and smaller every year!"  
"Its good to be her miss, I loved doing art class at my old school, I bet I'll enjoy it here" Yuna said smiling.  
"Well anyway I am Miss Lulu and I will be your teacher for the year right now we are doing a project on photography and I have partnered everyone up in the class you partner is Paine"  
"Okay."  
"Paine" Miss Lulu called. A girl wearing back and silver stood up and made her was to the teachers desk. "Paine this is Yuna she is your partner for this project." Paine nodded.  
"Sorry I was late Paine" Yuna told her partner she felt a bit guilty for making her wait for her to come to start their project. Paine smiled.  
"No problem" she said.

-----------------------

"So Paine you going to come over after school to work on our project?" Yuna asked her new friend as they made their way to the cafeteria  
"Okay" was the simple reply Yuna got at this Yuna smiled, she had made one new friend ever since Rikku left he even though she didn't really talk Paine was nice.  
"YUNIEEEE" someone yelled. Yuna turned arround to see Rikku waving at her and gesturing for her to sit down with her.  
"Come on Paine lets sit over here" Yuna told Paine as she weaved her way over to Rikku's table.

"Hey Yunie! Doctor P" Rikku greeted them as they reached the table.  
"Hey Rikku" and "don't call me that" were her replies.  
Yuna started to eat then it came to her Rikku and Tidus seem pretty good friends, then why wasn't her sitting here with her… this kinda disappointed Yuna so she asked Rikku where he was.  
"Where's Tidus Rikku?" Rikku pointed over to a very full table.  
"Over there with his girlfriends" Rikku said making a face.  
"Oh" was all Yuna could say. _Oh of course! he would have a girlfriend! Why wouldn't he! It was silly of you to even think that you had a chance! _Yuna though disappointed. Yuna shook the thoughts out of her head to see too guys approaching them. One with spiky white hair and a blue bandana and one with spiky blonde hair. The blonde one sat next to Rikku and the other guy sat next to Paine.

"Hey Cid's girl" The blonde said as he sat down. Rikku looked at him trying to hide her smile.  
"I have a name you know Gippal"  
"I bet you do Cid's girl" he replied."  
Then he turned is attention to Yuna.  
"Gippals the name" he said putting out his hand to Yuna.  
"Oh! Hi I'm Yuna" Yuna was stanched from her thoughts to introduced herself. She shook Gippals hand "And how are you" she asked the other guy who had come.  
"I am Baralai" He said simply  
"Nice to meet ya" Yuna smiled at him. There was silence at the table as everyone ate.  
"Well I gotta go" Gippal Announced breaking the silence "Bye everyone, Cid's Girls oh sorry! I mean RIX" Gippal walked off to Tidus' table. After he left Rikku exclaimed  
"OOOOOOHH!!!! HE MAKES ME SO MAD" Wile slamming down her books. Yuna laughed.  
"Sorry Rikku I though you liked him"  
"Don't even go there Yunie" Rikku replied then quickly went back to eating to hide the redness on her face.

-----------------------

AN: Hehe now that's done Okay sorry this chappie was a bit lame lol I didn't reall know what to put so its like a people intro chappie! I was talking to **lilsweetbabe14** on msn and she imspired me to FINALY update hehe so everyone go worship her! hehe

- Reiko


	3. Teh Rules

A/N: waves at reviewers arigatou arigatou arigatou!!!!!!

Haruka: Thanks even though I don't think its very Kawaii hehe. W00t! I have someone hooked!  
Moogle: Thankies  
Guess who!: Hmmmmmmmmm I wonder who this is haha thankies Julia!  
Lilsweetbabe14: I might of BUT it would have been years away hehe. Yea! Beta reader! I never knew what that was but now I do hehe. I just wanted to type up this chappie now lol so sorry I'm not letting you review it 1st but yea…. You can the next chappie okay? And the next and so on! Yay!  
RAAAAAW: Thanks I'm glad you like it!!!

-----------------------

You see the real me/ Anata ga mite de kureru kara  
Chapter 3 - TeH Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own FF okayies? any new people are all mine so no touchie!

-----------------------

Yuna had been at Zanarkand High for a week now. She was enjoying taking her 6 subjects and had finally learnt most of the student rules of the school, after a few mishaps. There were the basic student rules the ones that everyone followed and knew. But there were also the student rules that existed but not everyone followed them and followed them and of course there were exceptions.

The rules and the groups at this school were so different from Yuna's old school. At her old school there were no groups, well there were but you could talk and blend with anyone you wanted, but at this school there were limits and if you talked to the wrong people it could cause drastic problem in you 'social status.'

The rules surprised Yuna, like groups there were basically none at her old school. So basically what Yuna had learnt were the basic student rules which were; There are people who you can talk to and people you can't. Places you can sit, and places you can't. Thing you can do, and things you can't. Words you can say, and words you can't because certain groups owned them. All this depended on the social status given to you by your peers.

The school was ruled by 3 main groups who controlled the smaller groups within the school. The 3 groups were, the preps and their jocks, the heads and the friends and the outcasts. The heads group had a few links between the other 2 groups but the other 2 did not link between each other in anyway, because of this they were at each other constantly.

-----------------------

Yuna walked into school on Monday morning with Rikku. When Yuna made it to her locker Rikku ran off somewhere because her duties were calling yet again. Yuna laughed when Rikku told her this, Rikku's duties were calling all the time Yuna and certain that she could put money on it that Rikku wasn't always doing her so called 'duties'.

After Yuna got her books for her first two classes she proceeded down the hallways to her form room. On the way she meet Paine and they started to discuss their photography project as they walked. Soon the had to split up to go to their form rooms Paine's was in a different block from Yuna's. As Yuna continued to make her way to the form class she was stopped by a huge group of people standing in the middle of a doorway. (A/N: OMGOSH this happens all the time at my school we have people who block up the WHOLE door way and you can't get past and yea had to put this in ) People were avoiding this group they would walk up see they were there and then find a different way to get to their class. Yuna hated how people did this and how they did it on the stairs so she walked up to the to ask the to move over a bit.  
Yuna tapped a tall brunette on the shoulder so she could ask her to move. The girl turned around after a few minutes.

"What?!" She asked Yuna harshly. _oops! _Yuna thought _it's donnas gang! Hehe oh well I guess its worth a try!_  
"Hey Donna" Yuna started  
"What do you want" The girl next to Donna called Trinity asked. Yuna took a breath in and started talking.  
"Well its just that you guys are standing in the middle of the door way and your whole group is taking up all the space and no one can get past and I was wondering if you could move." Donna laughed in a high pitched laugh  
"Us move?!" she asked  
"Well yea people would like to get past" Yuna replied.  
"I don't think so sweetie" Donna snapped.  
"Hey Donna" A male voice called from the crowed "Come on let Yuna past, we are taking up a lot of room ya know?" Donna turned around to see Tidus making his was towards her.  
"Oh all right, fine! But its only because you asked Tidus" Donna smiled at Tidus. "Come on guys lets get out to her" She called to her group. "Come on Tidus, come with me" linking her arm with Tidus the group started to walk off. Tidus turned to just see Yuna mouth thank you to him as she walked away.

-----------------------

AN: There we go! End of chappie 3 yay! Okay that wasn't sooooo good but I hope you like it! **I **also **have **a **blog **up now you know a little **website **you can look at my **profile** for the **link**!!! And thanks again to Lilsweetbabe14!!! She helped my by giving me some images to use for the layout even though I didn't use em she inspired me yet again!!! She rules!!! Go read her stuff Oh and yea drop by my blog and give me a **comment** or something **please**


End file.
